Luna
Luna (wolfdawn255) is a forumer who joined the GvE war. She is a Light Side Deputy, and her flipsides/sisters are Solstice and Selina. Personality Luna is stubborn and strategic, and is unafraid to stand up to a stronger enemy. She makes helping her friends a priority, and as a light Sider, tries to be good. One of her prominent flaws is pride. Luna is slow to trust, and very loyal to her friends, a betrayal from which is world-shaking. Powers Luna has lunar powers, which consist of spell-casting, the ability to create moon shields, moon globes, and other moon-related magic. She can also transform into a cat, a dragon, and an owl. As a member of the Three Musketeers, she can borrow Gryffin or Angel's powers in times of need, as well as join with the other two to cast extremely powerful magic. Appearance Luna's forum appearance consists of long platinum blond hair, piercing blue eyes, pale skin, and silvery blue wings. She used a mixture of light armor and plain clothing, but since her time on the Dark Side, she now wears dark modern clothing. Backstory Not much is currently known about Luna's backstory, but she is revealed to originate from a place called Aplion, which is currently destroyed under unknown circumstances. She was the child of a noble, but didn't appear to spend much time with her parents, instead being taken care of by a 15 year old named Heather. During the destruction of Aplion, Heather managed to get Luna, Solstice, and Selina onto a small boat, and rushed to get them away from the destruction. However, shockwaves caused massive waves in the water, and Selina was knocked out of the boat. Heather tried unsuccessfully to pull her out, so Luna, worried for her flip side, jumped into the water. Heather then chose to save Luna instead of Selina, and Selina was pulled away by the current. Selina nearly drowned but washed up far away from Aplion, where some traveling traders rescued her. Little is currently known about the cause of the destruction of Aplion, but fire and noise was at the destruction. Heather, Lotus, Zinnia, Luna, Solstice, and Selina are the only known survivors. Joining the Dark Side In the imminent attack of Raven's mind-controlled army on the Lukas Clan, Luna became frustrated when the Lukas Clan was willing to use lethal means of stopping them. Luna arranged for a meeting with Raven, and attempted to convince her to call off the attack. When Raven was unwilling, Luna offered a deal in her desperation to not see another kingdom of people destroyed like Aplion. Raven agreed to call off her attack, but she also got to demand one thing from Luna, and ordered her to join the Dark Side. Solstice suggested binding the deal with magic, an enchantment which will physically force either side to keep their deal if they resist. Raven and Luna, not knowing what she was getting into, agreed. Luna announced she had joined the Dark Side, and then later drugged and captured Jade River, Bengal, and Kathy with trickery. She was capoured by them in their escape, but freed from Light Side Prison by Heather, who tracked down Raven and convinced her to release Luna from her oath. Death Luna decided to attempt to remove Solstice from power in the Solar Demon Kingdom, and recruited several Light Siders,but left without them. She was captured shortly after her arrival due to Solstice's increased security, and while she was brought before Solstice, Heather and Alfred visited Aplion and devised a plan to defeat Solstice. Heather surrendered to distract Solstice and get access to the Solar Demon palace, while Alfred snuck in and used a secret room to levitate an item that blocked all of Solstice's powers into her pocket. All the Solar Demons were freed from her control, and she was momentarily defenseless, betore Solstice noticed the weight of the object and threw it away. This did not bring the Solar Demons back under her control, but Luna attacked her and Solstice used a forbidden brand of Aplionian magic to convert Luna's life force and magic, effectively killing her, while Solstice also absorbed Luna's soul bond to her, preserving the lives of Solstice and Selina. Category:Forumers Category:Light Side Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Deputies Category:Characters